El arrepentimiento llega muy tarde
by poeftme
Summary: A veces cuando te arrepientes puede ser demasiado tarde.


**[…]**

—¿Qué querías?

Kagura estaba igual que siempre, salvo por el detalle de que no lo miraba y no estaba tratando de matarlo. Lucía tranquila, a pesar de que él estuviera ahí, después de tanto tiempo.

—Creí que sabrías a qué vine —estuvo a punto de llamarla como lo hacía antes pero, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo algo de sentido común.

—Pues no.

Hizo silencio, tratando de hallar la forma correcta de afrontar aquello. No solía pensar en nadie más que en sí mismo, por lo que le resultaba difícil estar ahí, frente a la persona que más lastimó en su vida, intentando disculparse.

—Sabes de qué hablo —insistió. Era tan cobarde que pretendía que ella manifestara sus intenciones, porque él no era capaz de decirlas en voz alta.

—No lo sé —reafirmó—, ¿cómo podría? No nos hemos visto en años, no sé cómo eres o qué te preocupa —hizo una pausa—. Pensándolo bien, tampoco lo sabía antes.

Sougo no dijo nada, permitiéndole saberse victoriosa, pero ella le miró y, sonriendo, se disculpó por sonar tan tosca.

—No fue mi intención —se relajó, tratando de aminorar la tensión de la charla.

—Vine a disculparme, lo sabes —confesó, sonaba incómodamente débil y patético, él, quien alguna vez fue tan desinteresado por los demás.

Ella le miró, sopesando sus palabras. Luego, con un poco de burla, le inquirió: —¿Cuál de todas las cosas que me has hecho quieres que te perdone?

—Sabes cuál.

—No lo sé, ¿te disculpas por nacer, quizás?

Él sabía que, de hecho, quizás sí debiera disculparse por eso. No le molestaban sus palabras, creía fielmente que las merecía, pero no así. No habían reproches, ni siquiera levantaba la voz; era como si no le conociera, o peor, como si no hubiese hecho lo que hizo. No había odio ni lástima en sus palabras.

—No hay nada sobre lo que debas disculparte, a decir verdad —comenzó a decir, con un tono de voz que denotaba algo que Okita no supo describir—, no es como si hubieses pegado tan fuerte, ¿sabes?

Le dolió, pero supo que no podía —no debía— manifestarlo. No tenía ese derecho.

—Quizás hasta deba disculparme yo, sí. No te quise tanto como decía y por eso cargaste con una culpa que no te correspondía por aquello. Sólo dejémoslo así.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, irritado—. ¿Por qué no me gritas o me reprochas algo? ¡Maldición! ¡Dime que no aceptas mis disculpas, que no me lo merezco, no zanjes las cosas así como así!

Se detuvo, con la garganta quemándole y el corazón hundido en su pecho, angustiado. Se suponía que ella debía desahogarse, gritarle y maldecirlo hasta que se cansara.

—¿No será que quieres sentirte mejor? —suspiró—. Sea que te diga que no quiero aceptar tus disculpas o que las acepte, o que incluso te diga que quiero volver a empezar, es para sentirte menos culpable —le sonrió, sin malicia—. No hace falta, ya te lo dije. No hay nada que deba perdonar ni algo por lo que debas sentirte culpable. Ya he hecho el proceso por mi cuenta, con alguien más.

Tragó, el nudo en la garganta escocía. Esperó, creyendo que —como en las nóvelas— ella le diría quién fue la persona que la sacó del pozo donde la empujó y después quedaría en silencio y le diría, al fin, que no era como él y todo volvería a ser como antes. No, empezaría otra vez, mejor. Sin embargo, no pasó nada de eso y ella parecía querer irse.

—¿Quién...?

Ella le miró, un poco sorprendida. Okita pensó que, quizás, ella ni siquiera tomó en serio su intento de disculparse, en primer lugar.

—Toshi —le dijo. Fue un golpe directo, tajante, sin palabras de lástima de adorno. Y para él fue como un valde de agua fría.

No pudo decir nada, porque sabía que, después de engañarla con cuanta mujer se le cruzara en su camino, no poseía tal derecho. Aunque quería quejarse sobre que Hijikata, nuevamente, le arrebató algo preciado para él, no podía dejar de pensar en la cantidad de gente que le cuestionaría si acaso alguna vez apreció verdaderamente a Kagura.

—Tengo que irme.

Él asintió, estático en su lugar. Replanteándose los errores que había cometido, arrepentido con tal intensidad que esperó que todo se deshiciera, la vio marcharse sin decir adiós.

A veces, el arrepentimiento llega muy tarde.


End file.
